beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Jarrod Allred
'General Information' *'Name:' Jarrod Allred *'Height:' 6'3" (190 cm) *'Weight:' 230 lbs (104 kg) *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Dirty Blond *'Species:' Lycan *'Birthplace:' Eternal Frontier *'Affiliation' :*Central Alliance of Wolves (CAW) :*CAW's 123rd War Pack (formerly) :*Vandelorn Field Pack (during the Quest of the Vandelorn Pack) :*57th Pack Guard (currently) *'Rank:' :*Corporal (at the start of Quest of the Vandelorn Pack Part 1) :*Pack Sergeant (at the end of QUest of the Vandelorn Pack) *'Age:' Mid 20s *'First Appearance:' Pack Wars Sagas: Quest of the Vandelorn Pack Part 1 Introduction is a lycan soldier currently serving in the Central Alliance of Wolves (CAW) military. He was a member of the CAW's 123rd War Pack serving in the Pack War to reclaim the occupied Valley of First Light from the Human invasion forces. History Jarrod Allred first appeared during part 1 of the Quest of the Vandelorn Pack episode. He was one of three known members of the 123rd War Pack fighting in the Valley of First Light who survived a disastrous battle with the Human invasion armies deployed at Wulhoken. Along with pack members Treg and Bole joined forces with Pack Sergeant William Sunholder, of the 52nd Pack Runners. They joined with other surviving pack fighters in Wulhoken and staged an ambush for any enemy forces returning to the ruins of the battleground. Jarrod, along with Sunholder confronted the arriving Lord Brave Loten Vandelorn and Pack Runner Private Chase Hills. After the Lord Brave defeated Sunholder in a test of strength to establish his right to command, Jarrod became a second under Loten. He helped ferry the wounded Lord Brave who lost his leg prior to his battle with Sunholder (Loten lost it in a silver mine blast, disabling him from regenerating), pulling a small cart around with pack member Treg for a brief time. From that point on, the survivors assembled under the Lord Brave's command, forming a field pack known as the Vandelorn Field Pack. The new field pack rescued and incorporated a unit of Pack Healers, later aiding the Lord Brave so he could regenerate his missing leg. Allred continued having more of a command duty after the Brave was healed. He soon became a friend and mentor to Chase Hills as they traveled and fought together. Jarrod would become a Sergeant via field promotion after the untimely death of Willy Sunholder during combat. During this time, Jarrod took over the protective role Willy had for Chase. This was seen during the incident involving Treg assaulting Chase, almost killing the boy in the process after learning he was a descendant of the Ror Clan, a clan of Wild Humans who were known as brutal werewolf hunters. Jarrod did not care at all that Chase was once full-human, simply turned into a werewolf later on. He was still his friend and protected him from Treg's initial attempt to kill him. Jarrod, a werewolf of great strength and wisdom also lent his strength in consul to the traumatized Chase Hills during his time of mourning the loss of Willy Sunholder. He told him that it was their duty to honor Willy's courage and sacrifice by winning the war in the Valley and remaining forever strong as soldiers and as wolves. Trivia *Brett Gipson was the first choice for the young and strong Corporal Allred. At to diversify the cast with legitimate actors, Gipson was chosen for the first billing. Having sported a barbarian look with his 6'4" frame in the movie "Knights of Badassdom", it seemed likely Gipson could produce a tough, warrior performance as the lycan corporal. *Marshall Von Erich, young rising athlete in pro wrestling, was the second choice for the role. At 6'3" and weighing 231 lbs, and sporting the rugged, blond-haired "golden boy" looks of the Corporal, he became an instant favorite to cast a backup performer. *Thirdly, came former pro wrestler Jon Skrypnyk aka Jon Cutler. Another tall (6'3") blond with an impressive physique (245 lbs) to portray the heroic strength demonstrated timelessly by the good pack officer Allred. Category:123rd War Pack Category:Characters Category:Corporals Category:Lycan Category:Sergeants Category:Warrior Category:Characters by rank Category:Vandelorn Field Pack Category:Living characters